Smoke and Mirrors, and Knives and Wires
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: One day, inside the world of Fran, an uninvited guest shows up, and, unfortunately, makes Fran spill a secret from his lips. B26/26B Oneshot. Rated for some violence.


**Smoke and Mirrors, and Knives and Wires**

Fran stood amidst the rows of pine trees, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared at the surreally blue pond before him. The thick scent of said pine trees hung around the area, making the hot air even more irksome. The quiet hums of birds and insects of the forest was an obnoxiously beautiful sound- one that made the teal-haired illusionist sick just to hear. Crows cawed with deep longing as they gazed at the two shining rings which adorned Fran's hand with their beady, black eyes. The illusionist casually slid himself down onto the banks of the pond, reaching in and trailing the tips of his fingers in the cool water, watching as the movement disrupted the quiet peace. The sun shone bright from its place overhead, making each individual ripple in the pond gleam as it rolled over the water. And as Fran cupped the clear water in his hands, leaning in to drink from it, a few footsteps crunched over the ground, startling him. He stood, and turned, his eyes widening to see the unexpected guest.

The one who stood before Fran was taller than him, and his messy, blonde hair- and the eternally present tiara tangled within it- hung over his eyes. His light, healthy complexion was only shades from the blonde of his hair, and as he walked towards Fran, the slight sway in his hips drew the illusionist's eyes down. "Yo, Froggy," he said, his lips parting as he spoke, before drawing back into his typical cheshire grin. "Nice place you got here."

Fran was proud of himself. Just look at this marvelous illusion, created by himself! The magnificence in the prince's form was amazing, even to the one who had created this whole world. "Senpai...," he breathed. "What a gorgeous manifestation. Why didn't I think of it earlier?" Bel's grin, if it was so possible, widened noticeably, and Fran gestured for the prince to join him, focusing on how tightly the Varia uniform fit Belphegor's legs. The material hugged his thighs just right, and Fran could appreciate that. Bel walked forward until he was beside Fran, and sat down beside him. "You're so cute," Fran breathed, reaching out and touching the prince's cheek. "Sweet prince..." Bel only continued to sit there, grinning, and Fran's hand moved to the back of his head, before bringing him close. The grin on Bel's face slowly vanished as Fran came in, and the illusionist captured his lips, closing his own eyes as he did so.

Even for his level of illusional power, it was suprisingly realistic, and as time elapsed, Fran could feel Bel's breath sink into his body. "Mm...," the illusionist moaned, coming forward and pushing Bel down into the grass. "Hah, that's a good boy," he chuckled. "My beautiful, sweet prince."

"F-fran," Bel gasped, digging his fingers into the grass as he arched his back. "What are you doing?"

Fran chuckled, gazing at the blushing face beneath him, then whispered, "is my innocent little prince scared of what I might do to him?" Bel suddenly reached out and slapped Fran harshly, and the illusionist gasped, reaching up to touch his cheek. "That... that hurt...," he rasped, stunned. "Why would an illusion... hurt?"

"Get off me, stupid frog!" Bel snapped. "Get off!"

Fran frowned. "My mind is wandering," he growled. "No matter how much I like to keep it realistic, you need to submit." The illusionist came in, about to kiss Bel again, when a sharp pain sliced over his mouth. He mewled with pain, backing up, and felt his upper lip, then gasped as he saw blood. In front of him, Bel had drawn a knife, and it at last dawned on Fran that what lied before him was no illusion, but Belphegor in the flesh. "Bel...?" he whispered. "Uh oh..."

"'Uh oh' is right, you disgusting frog," Bel spat, grabbing the illusionist's collar and standing so that he could yank the man upwards. "To so casually steal the prince's first kiss... the kiss that never belonged to you...!"

"Who... who does it belong to?" Fran choked. Bel flushed red, either with embarassment or rage, for Fran could not tell which, and swiped his knife across the illusionist's cheek, then came in, and bit the Mist's ear, making Fran whimper pitifully before he gave his answer.

"Who else? The prince's first kiss belongs solely to his boss," he hissed. "I'm at his disposal, because he's the one who gave me life as I know it."

"That's wrong!" Fran snarled. "You should save it for the one you love! And for that matter, what about those who actually love you?"

The deepness of the remark soared right over Belphegor's head, and the prince growled, "That's none of your business!" With that, the prince shoved Fran backwards towards the pond, but just before he could fall inside, the illusion cracked, and instead, the Mist landed painfully on the stone ground of his room. As he looked back up, Bel threw two knives, pinning his arms to the wall, and the prince slammed the door behind him, leaving a very hurt Fran on the ground. Fran wanted to regain his normal composure and emotionless face, but knowing what had just happened was just too much pressure on his romantically inexperienced heart. Fran hung his head and teared up, trying fruitlessly to pull himself out from the knives' hold. He worked against them, his skin caught between the blade and the wall, and he at last gave up, too weakened emotionally to push on physically.

"That stupid prince," Fran whimpered, his eyes closed. "Doesn't even know what's good for him." The knives fell out at last, and slipped out under the door, clearly held by wires. Fran lied there for a while, occasionally reaching up and brushing the few droplets of water that had collected in his eyes. "Bel..."

Fran forced himself to cast one last illusion. It was the prince, kneeling beside him, whispering, "You all right, frog?"

"Yeah... I guess," Fran answered himself. "Thanks for asking."

"Of course, Fran, I'd do anything for you," came the voice, but it easily faded out due to it's lack of realism in Fran's mind. The boy slowly rose to his feet, and leaned against the wall, breathing a bit heavy. He looked at the door that would take him back to the Varia world, when a sick idea rose in his mind. He would go to Lussuria for advice. Yes. That would work... _right...?_

* * *

"My, honey, what a situation," Lussuria cooed, petting Fran on the head. "I really feel your pain. I actually suffered a similar rejection with my dear Ryo-chan just a few mo-"

"Don't wanna hear it," Fran snapped. "What can I do?"

"Well, first of all," Lussuria began, starting to grin. "What size dress do you wear?"

Fran sighed. "Well... I guess we'll just have to find out."

* * *

_9:00 PM_

Fran walked into Bel's room, then quickly flipped on the lights. The prince had been in bed, muttering to himself about 'that kiss-stealing frog' when he realized that someone had snuck into his room. He sat upright, not minding the fact that the intruder would see his shirtless self, and he stood up, then paused as he saw Fran. "Wha... what the hell are you wearing, stupid frog?" he snarled.

"What does it look like, senpai?" Fran snickered. "It's a sexy, red dress. Luss got me into it 'cause he thought it would impress you." Bel gripped a knife that he always had beneath his pillow, then slammed Fran into the wall, hissing dangerously.

"I told you I'm not intrested, you stupid frog," he growled. Fran responded by leaning back, completely exposing his throat to the bloodthirsty prince.

"Go ahead," Fran said, even though he was terrified in this situation. "If you won't accept my feelings, I'd rather you kill me." Belphegor paused, then backed up slightly.

"You'd die for the prince?" he murmured. "But why?"

"Because, senpai," Fran said, unable to stop deadpanning even though he really wanted to. "I love you."

Bel at last gave in, and walked back to his bed, then sat down on it. "Froggy's so persistent," he mumbled, blushing lightly. "Maybe he needs a good stabbing."

"Maybe so," Fran agreed. Belphegor glared at him.

"Fran... you're asking for it."

The illusionist shrugged. "I guess I am." The prince beckoned him closer with a finger, and Fran slowly approached, his exposed, pale legs being the only thing Bel could look at until the illusionist was right in front of him. "Yes, senpai?" The prince placed both hands on Fran's shoulders, and brought him down, then kissed him, making Fran tremble with suprised delight. Fran eased himself down into the prince's lap, and they remained in the kiss for only a few moments longer before they parted, each breathing a little heavily from the fierocity of their lips.

"Guess again."

"I guess I'm gonna get the knife for kissing you?" Fran snickered.

Bel giggled. "No, Froggy. Not yet," he said. "Take that stupid dress off and get ready to meet me outside in ten minutes."

"We going on a date?"

"Ushishi. Maybe."

As Bel and Fran met up outside, the prince looked Fran over seriously for the first time. "I guess you aren't as bad as I made you out to be."

"And I guess Lussuria isn't as much of a loser as I originally thought," Fran snickered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

And as the two assassins headed out to dinner, Lussuria stared after them, giving a wistful sigh.

"Just watch and learn, hun," he told himself. _"Watch and learn."_

-**Owari**

* * *

XD Okay, I admit that I just slapped this together and it doesn't make much sense, but...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEEKYMANGAMONSTER! :D

Please Review


End file.
